HP and the LP concert
by dracomalfoyisauberhottie
Summary: The Lp concert at Hogwarts has altered Harry's life. Will fame and glory change the Harry we know? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Linkin Park

Concert

Harry was sitting right across from Ron. They had waited the whole sixth year for this day to arrive. The tables and chairs were filling up. The time was now 6:55 p.m. and the band would be here at nine, and end the concert at 10:30p.m. The students were all anxious to meet the members. After the concert, the band was signing T-shirts and CD's. But only thing is, the band thought this is an ordinary school. And the students were supposed to dress in muggle clothes.

"Ron, do you think the band will recognize me?" asked Harry. "Well, duh Harry. Those mates ought to recognize you, after what you did for them in the Grand Tample of Rock. "

Harry had a flashback…

_It was the Linkin Park concert in the Grand Tample of Rock. Harry was cheering along with the crowd. The song called "Papercut" was playing. When a flock of bats attacked Linkin Park members. Harry used the Wingardium Leviosa spell to restrain the bats. Then the members were amazed. Harry mortified the memory of the crowd, but put a memory spell on the band, so they'll remember him. _

The time came. The band was here. Harry was greeted warmly by the members. Professor Dumbledore wore jeans, and a sweater. The band first played Harry's fave song, Papercut (my favorite too, signed author). "Hermoione, do you like the band?" Ron questioned Hermione. "Yeah…especially Chester. He's so dreamy!"

" Riiiiiiiiiiight" said Ron. "I never thought you'd like a band like this, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "Well duh! They're like the best band ever!" Hermione snapped at Harry. "Uh-huh."Said Harry plainly.

Later…

"Hey, Harry wanna come on stage and play with us?" Asked Mike. "Sure, let me just get my guitar." Said Harry. "Hey, Harry before you go, can you ask Chester if he'll play in our town? Pleeeeeeeeeease…" Begged Hermione.

Next the band (with Harry) played In The End (it was the first song of Linkin Park that I saw and heard on TV. And it was then that I started liking the band). Then they played Crawling, which seemed to be proffessor Snape's favorite. And Dumbledore's was My December. McGonoggol liked Breaking the Habit, and Trelawney was into Runaway, right after they played My December (sorry, but I'm obssesed with Linkin Park, and it's mostly Chester that I seem too obsessed by…) . Harry asked Chester, and he said Okay. But next something happened. Something that shouldn't have happened. A troll came and attacked the 5th years! Harry had to freeze time to fight of the troll. Hermoione stood there daydreaming about her and Chester. Then it was about to wrap up, when somebody screamed " Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!" , and the rest of the crowd started screaming "Put Harry in Linkin Park! Put Harry in linkin park! Put Harry in Linkin Park!" and the crowd got uncontrolable! " Well, we do need a bass player. Harry might be good. Let's think about it guys." Chester said. After a few minutes , the band decided to put Harry in the band.

At the muggle world, in the dursley Household , during the summer, Dudley was listening to Linkin Park, when he suddenly realized who was on the cover of the new album called " Metaphor"…

Cliffhanger :

You guys need to review! Otherwise I will not write anymore chapters!

P.S. am I too mean? Tell me , in you reviews, Please!

Flames unwelcome.Thanks. :) Peace out dude- -

0

Bye!


	2. HP's return

Just a little reminder- No flames! Thanx and Love LP people! What I hate is green day obsessants. By the way thanx to Linkin-Park-Raven-Beast.Boy for reviewing!

Cho had waited for Harry after the concert. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I never knew you could play so cool…"she said "Can you give me another chance?" she added. "Maybe, if you don't dump me for a stupid pretty boy like Cedric damn Digorry! Again…" Harry said coldly. "I'm sorry, I never knew you were better than him." Cho started to tear up. "It's okay. Do you want to come over to my Captain's compartment?" Harry asked with a smile playing on his face. "Of course my little bumpkin." Cho said in a mock tone. "Really…don't do that." Harry said playfully.

**10:00 p.m. The captain's compartment**

"Harry, what is Cho doing here?" Ron asked. Hermione was lurking dangerously behind Ron's back when she saw a killer bird, flying straight at Harry. She took a knife from the table and stabbed the killer bird, it started to bleed but then it faded away. "What the hell was that for!" Harry exclaimed. "Killer bird, very dangerous species can kill you just by touching you. But that one was from Fred and George, it was a fake." She concluded.

"Wow Hermione! I never knew you could say so much information in one sentence. Now I really do wonder if you are perfect…" Ron asked making a kissy face. "Ron, not now. Get off you imbecile!" Hermione shouted.

"Hey Harry. Wanna come join us in our headquarters?" Chaz said as he came in. "What for? Can I bring a lady or two?" Harry asked with hope gleaming in his eyes. "Uh-hem and one other guy that is." He added. "Damn it Harry, you always forget me!" Ron whined. "Ron stop cursing for Pete's sake!" Hermione whispered angrily. "Now that is why I like you!" Ron whispered back. Then they started making-out, with Harry gaping mouth-open wide. "Cho, let's go!" Harry whispered. "Hey that rhymes!" he added stupidly, grinning like an idiot. "I wanna see you play…" Cho started. "No time, got to go!" Harry ran out with Cho. "Hey, where did everybody go? Oh, hi Mr.Bennington! Over here!" shouted Ron. Chester ran away as quickly as possible leaving dust behind him. "Oh man! The first night of concerting and already the stars are leaving-Shit. Where'd Hermione go?" Ron commented. All that was left was a little note. Ron read it out loud it said-

_Dear Ron,_

_You frickin piss off everybody you imbecile! That's why you're all alone in this room. . But noooo, you just like to chat with Harry about stupid Quidditch. When will you realize that Harry is the hero, you are a frickin sidekick! At least go to the library! So long imbecile, Grow-up you little moron. Oh, well I have to leave this room, because I'm with stupid._

_Signed,_

_Hermione._

_Je t'adore!_

'Does Hermione know how to speak French?' Ron wondered.

Ron went out the door to see Hermione making out with Harry! That is weird.

**Cliffhanger people! Live with it, or without it. Oh what the hell, there's more coming up if I get at least like 7 reviews.**

More LP in the next chapter, for all you LP fans (hint, hint: referring to myself.) 


End file.
